Motor vehicles may now provide wireless communications based functionality. In an embodiment, a head unit may be installed in a motor vehicle that provides a variety of functionality that depends at least partly on wireless communications connectivity via a cellular network. For example, the head unit of a vehicle may be operable to connect (wirelessly and/or via a cable or wire connection) with one or more mobile device within the vehicle, allowing for information transfer between the head unit and mobile device(s).
Additionally, some motor vehicles may be equipped with a monitoring system, which may utilize sensors within the vehicle to obtain information about the use of the vehicle. A monitoring system may be operable to track or receive events that occur within the vehicle, and possibly analyze the tracked events.